Diaries Of A RowdyRuff Girl
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: My name is Bubbles Sugar Utonium. I was taken prisoner by the Rowdyruff boys and basically used as their plaything. They torture me, lock me in a cell and separate me from the outside world. I hope that when my sisters DO find me I'll have a whole journal full of my experiences and everything they did to me and made me do.
1. Day 1

**(hello beautiful pets)**

 **(should I continue?)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Dear my Diary, Day 1**

My name is Bubbles Sugar Utonium. I am 16 years old and I have pale skin, blonde hair and big blue eyes. I live with my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, Daddy Professor Utonium. I haven't seen them in the longest time, I wonder how they're doing? I hope they're doing ok.

I was taken prisoner by the Rowdyruff boys and basically used as their plaything. They torture me, lock me in a cell and separate me from the outside world. Then they say they love me and they're doing it for my own good. To make me 'tough'. What they don't know is I'm already tough. I don't need them to beat me to a pulp, starve me, and molest me to know that I'm tough.

I don't when my sisters will come and save me but I hope it's soon because I'm starting to lose my mind! And it's only been a day! I hope that when They DO find me I'll have a whole journal full of my experiences and everything they did to me and made me do.

Oh! Duh! I gotta tell you why I'm in this mess anyway! Ok, so it was a normal day. Blossom, Buttercup and I were at home enjoying our Friday evening. Then we were suddenly startled by a call from the Mayor.

Blossom: The Mayor said that the Rowdyruffs are taking hostages!

Buttercup: Not them again! I fucking hate fighting them! Butch is SUCH an asshole!

Blossom: Buttercup! Language!

Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

Bubbles: Well then let's go! Before they kill someone!

And with that we all yelled goodbye to the Professor. Except me, I rushed over to him in the lab and kissed him goodbye. Which I'm grateful I did. That was the last time I saw the Professor...

We took off into the dimly lit skies in search for the ruffs. Not knowing at all what lay ahead of us. Then Buttercup yelled and pointed.

Buttercup: Look! There they are!

The Ruffs had a big group of citizens in a huddle. Brick was holding someone by the shirt and was getting ready to throw him up into the air.

Brick: Oh look who decided to show up!

Blossom: Put the man down Brick. This is too cruel even for you.

Brick: Oh! Even for me? Well let's see just how cruel I can be!

And with that Brick threw the man way up into the sky. Butch followed with an old woman and Boomer with a small child. Their screams filled my ears and I raced to catch the small child before he could hit the ground. He was crying and sniffling over me but I ignored that. I snuggled him under my big breasts to comfort him.

Bubbles: Shhh. You're ok. I got you. You're ok.

The little boy calmed down a bit and looked up at me. I smiled at him and returned him to his Mother. Who tightly hugged him and thanked me through tears. I nodded in welcome and returned my attention back to the boys.

Buttercup: Don't you fucktards have anything better to do than try to kill random strangers?!

Blossom: Buttercup! Watch your mouth!

Buttercup rolled her eyes again.

Butch: Oh yea Buttercup! You better listen to your Mommy over there!

The boys laughed and Buttercup fumed.

Buttercup: She is NOT my mom!

Bubbles: Doesn't matter! Let's fight!

Boomer: Aw, I never would have thought that you could care much about fighting. I thought you were the pure one.

Bubbles: I am! But that doesn't mean I don't want to make you pay for traumatizing that poor little boy! Just goes to show that you shouldn't underestimate me.

I said this with somewhat of a wink and friendly smile. So yes, I was flirting with him at the time. I couldn't help it! He was so cute then! Now I only see him as a jerk! Anyway Boomer grins at me.

Boomer: Same goes for me.

Right as he said that he charged at me at full speed. I dodged just in time and grabbed him by the foot. I swung him around and threw him into a building. He crashed and I expected him to come bouncing right back up. But he didn't come. I thought to myself 'Did I win? Was it that easy?' But no it definitely was not that easy. When I turned to find Bloss and Butters I suddenly felt something clamp around my neck.

Bubbles: He-

But before I could say anything I felt weak and started to fall out of the sky. But He caught me. Boomer caught me and held my bridal style. He then flew me over to Brick and Butch. I could see Butters and Bloss unconscious on the ground.

Bubbles: B-Bloss-

Boomer: Shh!

Brick: Well look at that! The motherfucker pulled it off!

Boomer: You guys thought I couldn't do it.

Butch: Well good work Boomer! You deserve a treat!

Boomer: I'm not a kid Butch!

Butch: Whatever you say Boomer.

Brick: Well then mature Boomer, knock her out too. We can't have her seeing the way.

Boomer: Oh right!

And then Boomer punched my in the gut and everything went dark. Then I don't even get a moment to myself when I'm jolted up again. There's a sharp pain in my stomach and the boys have surrounded me in what looked to be like a living room. A dirty one too! I coughed a bit.

Brick: Oh NO! We woke her! What a shame.

I didn't even wait for more I immediately tried to kick Brick down but he easily held my foot and twist it around. I groaned in pain.

Butch: Don't even try, Baby Doll! You got no powers.

Bubbles: W-What?!

Brick dropped my foot and pointed to my neck.

Brick: You see that collar on you? It's Chemical X deactivator. It takes away your powers, temporarily or permanently,it doesn't really matter either way.

My fingers reached up to my neck and felt the leathery collar. I felt extremely weak and heavy but nevertheless I picked myself up and attempted to run. Not my best decision. Before I could even get off the ground Butch knocked me down again. My head ached.

Butch: I wouldn't try that again if I were you Baby Doll.

Bubbles: Stop calling me that! I'm not a DOLL!

Boomer: Ooo! Looks like you struck a nerve there Butch! She's getting feisty!

Butch chuckled lowly crouched down close to me. I scooted back.

Butch: Oh, but you are a doll, MY DOLL.

Brick: OUR doll.

Butch: Yea, whatever. OUR doll.(stands back up)

Bubbles: W-what are you gonna do with me?

Brick: Glad you asked SLUT.

Bubbles: W-wha-?

Brick: From this day forward you are unofficially a Rowdyruff girl.

Gotta go Diary! Brick is about to shut all the lights off! Love ya!

 **(Continuation of diary entry in next chappie)**

 **(Do y'all like it?)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	2. Day 2

**(enjoy!)**

 **(sorry for the long wait)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 2**

Good Morning Diary! How're you feelin' today? Good? Good. Cause I feel absolutely horrible!

This Morning Brick opened up my 'room' and led me to the bathroom. He said that I wasn't allowed to come in here by myself in case I get any ideas about escaping. I thought that didn't really make sense because what could I possibly do in the bathroom other than use it? But anyway I brushed my teeth-well rather HE brushed my teeth. I'm guessing he's used to-and LIKES being the 'mom' of the house or something.

Brick: (chuckling and mumbling to himself) I haven't done this in so long...been YEARS since they let me brush their teeth for them...

I was really confused as to if he was talking to me or himself but I decided to just ignore it and spit the toothpaste out in the sink. Brick asked me if I wanted to take a bath today and I said of course because who doesn't bathe in the mornings? **(actually I think some people don't...tell me in your reviews...)** THen he told me to take off my clothes and I was shocked! I mean I've only been here a few hours and he wants to see me naked already!?

Bubbles: WHY!?

Brick: (sarcastic) What? You bathe in your clothes where you're from?

Bubbles: N-no...but why are you still here?!

Brick: Duh! I'm gonna bathe you.

Now THAT left me both shocked AND confused! That was NOT happening! When I protested Brick just chuckled to himself, ran his hands through his hair and looked at me.

Brick: You still don't fully understand, don't you? You belong to ME.

Bubbles: (mumbling) I thought I belonged to everyone...

Brick: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

I squealed and shrunk under his gaze.

Bubbles: ...N-nothing...

Brick: That's what I thought. Now I've been trying to be nice to you.

Really?

Brick: But you're not making it very easy for me, so strip and get in the tub before I get angry.

His voice was so calm and collected and it sent chills down my spine. But I wasn't gonna give in that easily. I had to show him I wasn't afraid of him! So I shook my head and took a step back. Then, like he said he would, he got angry...He ended up ripping my clothes off and throwing my in the bathe. My head hit the wall and I screamed. But Brick payed no mind to me and began to lather me up with soap. The whole time I was trying to wrestle him and screaming him to stop and let me go.

By the end I was cold, tired and disgusted.

Brick: Awww, that wasn't SO bad now was it?

Brick grinned softly at me then left me in the bathroom.

So yea, that's why I feel horrible this morning. I feel disgusted with myself, and I don't know what to do about it...I want to go home...I want to take a real shower...

WELL, that was MY morning!

* * *

I almost forgot! Where was I with how I got here?...Oh yea!

Brick: Glad you asked SLUT.

Bubbles: W-wha-?

Brick: From this day forward you are unofficially a Rowdyruff girl.

I just stared at them as they stared at me. 'A Rowdyruff girl?' I thought. 'They want ME to become one of THEM?'

Bubbles: W-w-w-w-what do you mean?

Butch: W-w-w-w-we mean, you will be part of our team! You'll help us rob, murder, torture, y'know, the usual.

Boomer: You'll be living with us, eating with us, killing with us, sleeping with us-

Bubbles: EXCUSE ME, WHAT!?

Boomer: Oh, I said you'll be living with us, eating with us-

Brick smacked Boomer in the head.

Boomer: OW!

Brick: Shut the fuck up. I said unofficially because we accept you into our team. We just need you to agree so you can officially become a member. So, What do you say?

The first thing that came to mind was 'They've gone and lost their damn minds!' I couldn't become one of them! I was a superhero! A Powerpuff! I couldn't just become a Rowdyruff girl!

Bubbles: I say y'all are crazy if you think I'll join you! I hate you! I've always hated you! And I'll never become one of you!

I said this with my voice shaking and all 3 boys just stared at with blank faces. Then Butch walked up to me and gave a hand. He practically threw me up in the air and into his arms. Then he grinned at me and started to kiss my cheek, jaw and neck!

Bubbles: W-what are you d-doing?! Stop! S-stop it!

His breath smelled like alcohol and blood and it was making my nose burn!

Butch: (whispers) You're mine Baby doll...

I gulped and tried to push him off me. I heard a huge sigh from Brick as he told Butch to put me down. Thank Goodness!

Butch: (highly annoyed) Isn't this part of why she's here?

Brick: Yea but not yet. I'm so tired right now, just throw her in her 'room'.

Bubbles: What!? Didn't you hear me?! I don't want to be Rowdyruff girl!

Brick: I'm SORRY! But I don't remember sayin' you had a CHOICE!

Butch held me almost bone crushingly tight as he walked me to my 'room'. It turned out to be an empty stone room with prison bars!

Butch: Aw, look! We even cleaned it up a little for you!

When I saw that was supposed to be where I sleep I began to shriek and struggle against Butch's strength. But he was WAY stronger than me, especially with this collar around my neck. Butch threw me in and shut the bars.

Bubbles: NO!

For the first few hours I screamed and screamed and screamed in an attempt that someone, ANYONE would hear me.

Butch: Stop trying, Baby doll. These walls are soundproof.

So I stopped. Partly because there was no point and partly because my throat was killing me. I'm not used to not being able to sonic scream. I needed water. So I asked Boomer when he walked past my 'room'.

Bubbles: Boomer? Can I get a glass of water?

Boomer: Sure!

Then he walked away. I waited smiling to myself, thinking that all my flirting had payed off! When he came back he handed me a plastic cup filled halfway. I thanked him and brought the cup to my lips. As soon as the liquid hit my tongue and I knew it wasn't water...I quickly spit it out and looked up at Boomer in confusion. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Bubbles: Boomer? (spits) What is this?

He doesn't answer me, instead he just grins wider. Then I understand.

Bubbles: Boomer? Boomer?! Please don't tell me this is what I think it is?!

Boomer: Yup!

Bubbles: OMG! GROSS! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT THAT IN MY MOUTH!

I threw the cup at him but because of the bars, most of it landed on the floor of my 'room'. He just laughed at me and I felt like crying and never stopping. Eventually Brick shut off the lights and I cried myself to sleep.

I want to go HOME. That's all for now, Diary. Love ya

 **(love it or hate it?)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	3. Day 3

**(REVIEW)**

 **(This may be the fastest i've ever updated a story)**

 **(probably cause y'all are so demanding of it XD)**

 **(enjoy)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 3**

 _Butch: (sing song voice) Baby Doll?_

 _Bubbles: No...I..don't come any closer..._

 _I back away but soon hit my back to a wall. Butch keeps advancing at me at. Then to my right I see Brick._

 _Brick: (sickly sweet voice) Bubbly? I need you to do a little something something for me._

 _Bubbles: Stop it...Don't come near me..._

 _Boomer: (pouting) What are you doing so far away from me? Come here._

 _Bubbles: Leave me alone! Please!_

 _They all surrounded me and I couldn't see anything. All I felt was 6 hands roaming my body and the ruffs voices coaxing me into submission._

 _Butch: Moan for me Baby Doll._

 _Brick: Look at how warm you're getting._

 _Boomer: You like this don't you?_

 _I couldn't move my arms or legs, I could only feel and hear. Then came pain. Extreme pain in my womanhood and I screamed. The boys laughed in the distance as the pain only got worse and worse until-_

Bubbles: Ahhhhhh!

I woke up. That's right. It was a dream. At first I thought it was all a dream. The ruffs kidnapping me, being forced into a cell, being tortured daily. I thought it was all a dream until I realized I was still in my 'room' The floor around my was damp. Because of sweat. I was sweating so hard and breathing so fast. I leaned my head against the wall and tears streamed out of my eyes. This is not a dream. I cried softly for some time until Butch came into view through the bars. I looked up at him through the tears and he smirked.

Butch: C'mon Baby Doll. Let's get you cleaned up.

So he opened up the bars and took me by both hands to HIS bathroom. The one in HIS room. I was a little skeptical at first, I didn't know if this was just another trick or what. But nevertheless I washed my face in his sink. And he began to ask questions...

Butch: Why were you crying, Baby Doll?

I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not, I mean he IS the enemy.

Bubbles: I...I h-had a...nightmare...

Then I started to kinda regret telling him because Butch ran his hands down both my arms and whispered in my ear.

Butch: Aww, don't worry, Baby Doll. I'll always be here to protect you.

That didn't help much since he was the main reason why I was scared in the first place. And to make it worse Butch tenderly kissed and bit my ear. But then I noticed a window! A small and slightly opened window! As Butch kissed my neck, I whispered very softly but still able for him to hear.

Bubbles: I need to use the bathroom, please.

Butch licked my neck a little then finally pulled away. He nodded at me but before he left he said...

Butch: Don't be long, I got something to show ya.

I nodded and shut the door behind him and locked it. Even though he could just kick it down, I figured it would slow him down a bit. I opened the window a little more and I smelled fresh air! All around me was trees but I thought that if I could find some familiar landmarks I would be home free! I took some time but I made it out of the window the only thing is Butch's room was one story up. I took a deep breath and jumped, I landed on my feet but I think I sprained my left one cause it didn't feel so good. Nevertheless I began to run if not limp into the forest as fast as I could.

Bubbles: Ow...ow...ow...ow...

But it all looked the same. Tree, bush, rock, tree, bush , rock. I couldn't find a single woodland creature to help me out! Not even the tiniest butterfly! What kind of forest was this!?

But then my collar began to beep. and beep. And beep. It got faster and faster until I had to stop and check to see if it was gonna explode or something. Next thing I know I hear Butch scream in the distance.

Butch: I'm gonna paralyze her!

I assumed that 'her' was me so I began to run again. Limp, I mean. I ignored my collars beeping until suddenly my whole body felt limp. I couldn't feel my arms or legs just like in my dream. I fell to the ground and my head hit the trunk of a tree. I was unconscious before I could even put my arms out in front of me to cushion the fall. The last thing I could hear was Butch yelling.

Butch: I found her!

Now I know I woke up BEFORE I got back into Butch's room but I don't remember anything that happened there.

But I know he raped me.

I know he raped me because I remember waking up naked in Butch's bed with him, also naked and his head on my breasts. Drooling too, it was disgusting. All his body weight was focused on me and I could barely breath! I tried to move my fingers from under his abdomen and push him off me. But he was too heavy for me. Possibly because I didn't have my super strength. I tried anyway but unfortunately Butch woke up and he knew exactly what I was doing.

Butch: Where do you think you're going, Baby Doll?

Immediately tears started to form in my eyes. Will I ever escape this place?!

Bubbles: Home! Please! Just let me go!

He brought his face close to mine and said softly.

Butch: Aw, c'mon. We're just getting started.

Bubbles: Please let me go! I promise! I won't tell anyone about this! Just let me go!

Butch ignored my cries and kissed my neck and jaw, while his fingers rolled around my right nipple. At some point he smashed his rough lips against mine and I jerked my head to the side. Sobbing. I begged.

Bubbles: (softly) Please...please..Butch..

Then Butch just shut his eyes and groaned. Then he chuckled and stared at me.

Butch: Say my name like that again, and I might think about it.

So I said his name again but I was a fool for believing him. He ended up forcing me to give him a blowjob! He he tangled his fingers into my hair and pulled at it. Hard. He held my head in place as his penis slid in and out of my mouth! It was so big, it hurt my throat. The tip of hit reached the back of my mouth and I gagged. Butch groaned in pleasure as he whispered.

Butch: Oh yea. So good, Baby Doll. You're mine. Hey hey, look at me.

I looked up at me through my tears to see him recording me with his phone.

Butch: (softly) Aww, look how cute you look, sucking me off.

I don't want to go on...You get the point. I'm guessing that Butch was recording me just to watch later on, if you know what I mean. Later when I was able to see myself in the bathroom mirror, not Butch's bathroom, I saw that my whole face and neck were covered in hickeys while the rest of my body had wip cuts and bruises. Most likely from Butch. I found myself crying again. My perfect skin was gone, in it's place was a dirty bruised up facade that I didn't recognize. I even had a huge bump on the side of my forehead from when my head hit that tree. Before I could cool off and take a relaxing bath, ALONE, Brick called.

Brick: There you are Bubbly! I need you!

Bubbles: Excuse you, I need to take a shower. I am in no condition for any more 'training lessons'

My legs were still shaking and I couldn't walk right. From my sprained ankle that healed up a bit and the pain in my womanhood.

Brick: You'll be fine! Now come on!

Brick grabbed at my arm and pulled me to the living room. That's when they-

Umm... I think I'll tell you the rest tomorrow, Diary. It's getting kinda late...Love ya!

 **(love it or hate it?)**

 **(You asked for this Uncle Sam so I gave it to you! XD)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	4. Day 4

**(hello, hello)**

 **(thanks so much for your reviews!)**

 **(And debates!)**

 **(I love debates! XD)**

 **(I hope not too much of you are feelin bad for Bubbles cause it's only going downhill from here...)**

 **(Oh, yes...i'm evil :D)**

 **(enjoy the new diary entrys!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 4, 9 in the morning**

Ok, diary, I know I'm supposed to be telling you about what the guys did to me yesterday but I just gotta tell you about this first!

So I haven't been doing much lately...the whole evening yesterday I just sat in my cell crying. It seems like all I've been doing for the past 4 days is cry. I've lost so much water and I haven't eaten either. I always hear Brick yelling at Boomer or Butch about feeding me, like I'm some pet. I don't know what they plan on feeding me anyway, from what I know, they eat pizza and drink Beer or Vodka everyday. That's really bad for their system is what I told them but Brick just stated that I sounded like Pinky. (his nickname for Blossom)

 **Day 4, around noon**

I will NEVER drink Vodka OR Beer! But Boomer keeps trying to trick me into drinking some! Every time I ask for water Boomer brings me that same plastic cup halfway filled with Vodka! And every time, I take a tiny sip, hoping that this time he'll actually get water for me, but end up spitting it out and throwing the cup at him. My 'room' now has a bunch of plastic cups out and about on the floor and I can't take a step anywhere without stepping in day old Vodka. Oop, Brick just told Boomer to stop wasting the food on me and that if I didn't want to eat then I wouldn't eat.

That's not a good sign cause my tummy's starting to give me trouble. I can go some time without food or water...WITH MY POWERS! Blossom once lectured us about how we should appreciate our powers and what they can do for us. She said the Chemical X in our systems enhanced our tummy's ability to go without food, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention at that time. But anyway, when I don't have my powers I'm literally just any other 16 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes!

My tummy's been growling and lurching and that's just the LEAST of my problems! My ankle hasn't been hurting much and the bump on my head is completely gone. What's REALLY bothering me is my vaginal area. Ever since Butch raped me 2 days ago, it's just been horrible. I can walk, but stiffly. I try not to think about it too much and I'm extremely grateful that I can't remember anything from that day. My nightmares haven't been stopping either. Last night I had the same dream, the ruffs ganging up on me and raping me in the dark...I shouldn't keep thinking about it. I've cried enough already.

As for what happened yesterday, I will never forget.

So after the 'incident' I was in the bathroom trying to understand everything that had just happened. I was trying to calm myself down when Brick burst in and pulled me out into the living room. I tried protesting that I had already had my share of daily torture and trauma, but NO. Brick just told me to shut up in his usual cursing manner and began to tie my hands and feet with rope.

Bubbles: H-hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!

Brick: Obviously Doll face, i'm tying your hands and feet because I really don't feel like holding you down while we brand you.

That word rang in my ears over and over while I processed what he meant.

Bubbles: You're gonna WHAT!? You're gonna do WHAT on me!?

Brick ignored my questions as he pulled HARD on the thick ropes. I strained and I could feel my wrists and ankles burning and scratching into my skin.

Brick: Don't worry, Doll face. You'll thank us for this later on.

And with that he strapped the ball gag into my mouth. I squirmed around trying to get away from what I thought was gonna happen. Boomer and Butch came into the room at that moment. (I mentally forced myself not to even GLANCE at Butch)

Brick: Is it hot enough Boom?

Boomer: (smiles) Yup! We're all set!

Butch: (I could tell he was twitching, I could hear the excitement in his voice) Ooo! This is gonna be good!

Skip ahead a few hours and i'm still tied up, but the ball gag was taken off. I'm lying on the living room floor while the guys are sitting on the couch watching TV. I've cried so hard I don't know why I haven't just died yet already. Earlier that day I had though my skin was ruined because Butch had given me bruises and cuts all over. But that was nothing compared to what all 3 of the ruffs did.

On my back, right under my shoulder blades, in cursive, are 3 letters.

R.R.B

Do you know what that stands for Diary? RowdyRuff Boys.

They put their NAME on me! Brick said that now I had no other choice but to become a Rowdyruff girl because I was theirs. I, of course, refused! I won't give up! I won't give in to them! I know they are bad guys but I never thought they were crazy! That branding iron HURT! The guys weren't paying any attention to me anymore either. But soon Boomer noticed me.

Boomer: Hey...where's Bubbly?

Brick: (sips beer) Look down.

Boomer: Oh! (smiles at me) Well what are you doin' down there, RRG?

Butch: RRG?

Boomer: Yea, for RowdyRuff Girl.

Butch: (chuckles) Oh, Boomer. You're a genius.

Boomer: I know. (shrugs and outstretches his hand to me) C'mere!

I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me onto his lap. As soon as my bare back touched his chest I yelped. The brand still burned and I arched my back.

Boomer: Woah!

Butch: (holding his ears) What the HELL!?

Boomer: What just happened?

Bubbles: (groan) ...My back...

Boomer: Oh, the brand still burns. Awww! (rubs his cheek against the back of my neck)

Brick: (growls) Just make sure to keep her from screaming. It's givin' me a migraine.

Boomer: You won't be makin' a fuss, won't you?

He talked to me as if I was a child! But nevertheless I nodded as a lone tear ran down my face. But I was done crying. Right then and there I promised myself I wouldn't cry over them any more. I quickly wiped away the tear and watched.

That's all that i'm willing today, Diary. Wish me luck! Love ya!

 **(thoughts?)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	5. Day 5

**(enjoy the diary entry!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 5**

OMG, Diary! I don't think I have ever done ANYTHING like this before! Fresh and dried blood is splattered all over my body and the worst part is, it's not mine! The boys are absolutely crazy! They want me to be one of them so badly! I can't even

Ok, ok. Deep breaths, Bubbles. Calm down...ok, i'm calm now. I'll tell you what happened. I'll start at the beginning.

So, this morning, like all other mornings, Brick woke me up, brushed my teeth and bathed me. (To be honest, I've gotten pretty used to not doing things for myself) But instead of bringing me back to my 'room', he brought me to the living room. Butch was cooking on the stove, and he looked over at me.

Butch: How do you like your eggs, Baby Doll?

I tensed up and said in my most un seductive voice I could muster.

Bubbles: Unfertilized!

The boys burst out laughing like crazy. Even Brick was rolling on the floor hysterically.

Boomer: Sh-She said 'Unfertilized'!

My face went bright red, I guess I've gotten really tense and alert. But that was all their fault. They forced me to stay alert at all times!

Butch: Aw, Baby Doll. You're hilarious.

Nevertheless, Butch made me breakfast! Not pizza for a change! Eggs, bacon, and pancakes! Thank God cause I felt like I would die if I didn't eat again. I scarfed it all down and another surprise, Brick made me coffee, instead of Beer or Vodka! Sure it tasted weird but it was better than accidentally drinking vodka everyday! I gulped it down halfway and Boomer turned the TV on.

Boomer: Ha ha, look! We're on TV! Look, Brick! Chet the newsguy is talking about us!

And it was true. News channel 3 was talking about my kidnapping. They even had a theme song and slideshow of me every time they talked about me and my situation. I didn't mind how they told what had happened, they made it really dramatic. Honestly, all I care about, is seeing my family. I wanted to know how Blossom and Buttercup were doing. I missed them. The Professor too. But before they could come on screen, Brick changed the channel to a wrestling show. Butch lit up and sat at the end of the couch.

Butch: Yes! WWE!

Bubbles: Hey! I was watching that! Why'd you change-!

I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and I fell to the ground. It took me a second for me to realize that he slapped me. I touched it gently with my fingers and I looked up at him in shock.

Brick: Shut the fuck up, you little bitch! You talk to damn much! In fact, I'm tired of you running your mouth all the time! Your driving me insane! Learn some respect! From now on, you won't speak unless spoken too!

Bubbles: But-

And he slapped me again! This time my head hit the couch.

Brick: You won't speak unless spoken to! Either shake or nod your pretty little head or say yes or no Master.

Butch: Call me Daddy. (flirtatious wink)

Boomer: (raises hand for some apparent reason) Does that make me your Uncle?

Yea, They're making me call them 'Master' now. This time there's not much I can do to fight back.

Brick: And we can call you whatever the hell we want, Slut.

Butch: Whore.

Boomer: Thot.

Brick: Or Sugar.

Butch: Baby Doll.

Boomer: Cupcake.

Brick: Also you WILL obey any order we give you, no more of this 'I don't want to' nonsense, understood?

I wasn't about to just let these guys boss me around but at the same time, I was already hurt by the slaps. No need to get beat up again. So I nod.

Brick: Say, 'Yes, Master Brick'

Bubbles: (hesitant) Yes, Master Brick.

Brick shuddered and pulled me from the floor.

Brick: (softly) Good girl. Perhaps when I take you in, i'll go easy on you. Or y'know, perhaps not. (smiles wickedly)

I gulp. I think Brick has a S&M fetish. I shudder just thinking about how he'll 'treat' me in his room. But just then, someone knocked on the door! An actual person!

Brick: Who's at the door?

Boomer: I'll get it!

Boomer jumped up off the couch and ran to the front door. When he opened it, a skinny blonde girl stood in the doorway!

Boomer: Butch? You've got a visitor!

Butch: Shit! Chelsea?!

Chelsea: Yea, Butch? I just heard about this whole 'Bubble's Kidnapping' thing and I just came over to see if it was true-

This Chelsea girl got a sight of me in Brick's arms and stopped mid sentence. I timidly waved to her and she waved back. Butch looked extremely disappointed.

Butch: (calmly) Chels, you know what we said about you just coming over.

Chelsea: Is that-?

Butch: Yes, now I wish you hadn't seen her cause now I gotta kill ya.

Chelsea: (eyes widen) Wha-?

Before I knew what was happening it was too late! A loud gunshot was heard. Butch had shot Chelsea right in the chest! Her body lay limp in the doorway, blood seeping out!

Bubbles: Wha-Why did you do that!?

Butch: She would have blabbed to everyone about where you were! It's not like I wanted to! It's a shame, she always did give the best blowjobs. (smiles at me) Not that I'm complaining, Baby Doll.

I couldn't even react to his perverted comment! Who shoots their girlfriend like it's nothing?! Brick let go of me to get some Beer and everyone went back to watching TV. It seemed as if no one else was even mildly concerned with the fact that there was a dead body in the doorway! Where did Butch even get the Pistol?!

Butch: You like my gun? Wanna see it?

Bubbles: N-no! K-keep that t-thing away f-from me!

Butch: Here catch!

Butch completely ignored my last statement and throwed the Pistol at me! I screamed and accidentally jump into Boomer, who pulls me onto his lap.

Boomer: Woah, Cupcake! Why're you so jumpy? (wraps his arms around my waist and grins)

Butch: Yea, Baby Doll. (picks up fallen Pistol) It's just a Pistol. Why? Are you scared?

Bubbles: N-no-I just-

Butch: Aw c'mon! Just touch it!

I didn't used to be afraid of guns. I always actually annoyed by them. When criminals shot at us, we either dodged them, caught them or, on rare occasions, digged them out of our bodies. I know it sounds kinda gory but that's what it means to be a crime fighter. Once when we were fighting the Gang Green Gang, Ace shot me in the shoulder and I didn't even notice until we got home! (The Professor freaked out!) But now that I know that I'm no different than poor Chelsea, I'm terrified! While at the same time being intrigued. I'm actually quite fascinated by guns. How they work wise. Though I've never actually held a gun either. I wondered how it felt like...so I took it. I took the Pistol in my hand.

Brick: Be careful, Butch! Why'd you give it to her!?

Butch: Relax, Red! She'll never be man enough to trigger it. Or at least not yet. Besides what's a bullet gonna do?

Brick sighed and took Chelsea's limp body to the basement somewhere. I guess he finally noticed it making a pool of blood. I hand the Pistol back to Butch.

Bubbles: Why do you even have a gun? Couldn't you just use your powers?

Butch: (shrugs) I don't know. (goes quiet for some time) I don't know.

I felt like he had something that he wasn't telling me. I shouldn't care, he's my enemy. But to be honest I felt kinda hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. But I shouldn't care! Brick comes back, sighs, looks towards the pool of blood, sighs again and plops into the coach.

Brick: I don't feel like cleaning that.

Boomer: Yea, me neither.

Butch: Same.

Brick: We need a maid.

They're all silent for a moment, then look at me.

Bubbles: W-What?

2 min later I'm in a raggedy old French maid's dress. The top was too tight and made my breasts spill over and the skirt was too short and frilly. Also the thigh high socks were ripped. But hey! Clothes other than a thin hospital gown!

Butch: Lookin' good, Baby Doll!

Brick: Now...clean that spill.

Bubbles: You want me to what?

Brick: Sugar...you've put me in a good mood, don't ruin that.(I put him in a good mood just by wearing the outfit?) Now clean the spill and don't forgot about our conversation earlier.

Bubbles: (sigh) Yes, Master.

I knelt at the pool of blood then realized I didn't have anything to clean it with. I turned to Butch.

Bubbles: Um, where are my supplies?

Butch: Where are my what?

Bubbles: Uh, where are my supplies, Master?

Butch: I'm sorry what?

Bubbles: (frown) Where are my supplies...Daddy?

Butch: (grins) Why they're right in that cabinet.

He pointed to the cabinet under the sink and when I opened it, I found a big sponge and bucket. I filled the bucket with sink water and got started spongy up the blood. I have to admit, I hardly knew the girl yet I found myself weeping for her. She didn't deserve that. Nobody does. Right then I felt a force push on my back and before I knew it, my whole upper body was stained with blood! I gasped loudly as I turned around to see Brick, smirking.

Brick: (huskily) There is nothing sexier than a woman in red.

My arms trembled as I pushed myself up. Brick and the boys laughed as I tried to clean the blood off. So now I was cleaning myself with a sponge. I was wet and bloody. So I took a shower. Goodnight Diary! Love ya!

 **(what do you think?)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(next few chapters might be scandalous :D)**


	6. Day 6

**(sorry for the wait!)**

 **(i've just been really busy but)**

 **(I'm back!)**

 **(with a new LONG chapter)**

 **(Enjoy!)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 6, 9:45 in the morning**

Boomer: Cupcake! Cuuupcaaake!? Wake up, Cupcake!

This morning, I woke up to Boomer's voice shouting at me through the bars. I feel really sticky and dirty. I'm still wearing the maid's outfit from last night and it smells like dried blood. Ew.

And I have to say, today was VERY eventful. Um, I'll just go right into telling you what happened.

Boomer: C'mere, let me open the gate for you.

I literally crawled towards him. I was so tired cause I didn't really get enough sleep last night. I stayed up due to nightmares that I couldn't get out of my head. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately, maybe it's because of stress. And it's the same one every night! I can't see or move then the boys all gang up on me and rape me! And a new one that I had last night, that Chelsea girl...

Anyway, Boomer helped my up from the floor. I've been trying this new strategy, flirting my way out. Of course I've learned to only use this on Boomer cause Butch would take it too far and Brick would tell me to shut up. Boomer's much more nicer to me.

Bubbles: (smile) Thank you, Master.

Boomer: (smiles back) You're welcome. Now, come with me, I got an assignment for ya.

He led me by the hand upstairs to his room. I noticed that Butch and Brick's rooms were empty and I couldn't hear them bickering downstairs. Which meant they weren't in the house! I thought that this was a perfect opportunity to escape! As soon as Boomer left me alone, I would jump out the window like last time and run like heck! Of course that probably meant I was gonna sprain my ankle again but it was worth it.

Bubbles: Where are Brick and Butch?

Boomer: Brick went out to pick up some groceries and Butch went with him just cause.

Bubbles: Why didn't you go with them?

Boomer: Cause someone has to stay home and take care of you, Silly!

Bubbles: Oh...

Boomer: (handed my a cup) Coffee?

Bubbles: Um, sure.

So Boomer's 'assignment' was to clean his room. It wasn't that messy so it wasn't much of a problem to me. But I was just waiting for him to leave me alone.

Boomer: So Brick said to, (reads off of a sticky note) 'Tell Bubbles to clean your room' Wait, no. 'tell Bubbles to make your bed and dust your collection' So yea, do that.

Before I could ask what his collection was I heard a thump from the attic.

Bubbles: What was that, Master?

Boomer: (looking alarmed) Nothing! I mean, I'm sure it's nothing.

Heck, I didn't even know they had an attic. And something about how Boomer was acting made me think that whatever it was that was up there, wasn't nothing.

Boomer: I'll be right back. You get started, I'll be right back.

Then he flew out of the room. I tried to focus on cleaning but it was hard cause there was a lot of thumping and creaking and even a scream! And it didn't sound like Boomer's...When he came back down, he kinda nervously chuckled.

Boomer: Heh heh, don't go up there, ok?

I nodded.

Boomer: (smile) When you're done you can come downstairs and we can watch Beauty and the Beast! You like Disney movies right?

I nodded and smiled slightly. Boomer is very sweet, but as soon I couldn't hear him humming Be Our Guest anymore _,_ I left his room and tried to find the attic. I was too curious, I needed to see what was up there. I didn't know exactly how Boomer got upstairs so I just wandered around the halls for some time, before I found a trap door on the ceiling. Which was great but there was only one problem.

I'm short, I'm 5'3 and all the boys are at least a foot taller than me, plus without my powers, I couldn't just float up and open it. I tried jumping a few times but it just made Boomer hear the jumps and come check on me.

Boomer: Is everything alright?

Bubbles: Yes, everything is fine!

Boomer: Alright!

I decided on getting a stool or something to reach. I used a tower of Brick's books to reach the trap door. Once I pulled on the tiny string on it and it opened. There was a lot of dust and I coughed and sneezed a lot. By the amount of sneezing I was doing I thought that perhaps whatever it was that was up there was worth it or not. But then I heard the rustle of chains and a murmur. I climbed up to the platform and closed the trap door back up. Dusty dusty dusty! I could hardly go 2 seconds without sneezing. The ceiling was made out of wooden beams and a small window was to the side. There were lab machines, labeled boxes and chemicals.

Then I saw her. A girl chained to the wall in maid's outfit, just like me. Her mouth was gagged and there were multiple bruises, wip cuts and scars all over her rather dark skin. Her brown hair looked like it hadn't been combed in years and her arms and legs looked kinda boney. But the first thing I noticed was her big tired purple eyes. I've never seen anything like it before. Tears were streaming out of it.

For a moment, we just stared at each other, before Boomer caught us.

Boomer: BUbbles! What are you-?

He looked back and forth from me to the girl. Looking alarmed. Finally he sighed.

Boomer: I see you've met Bunny. Bunny this is Bubbles.

Bunny's purple eyes met mine again.

Boomer: Anyway, you're looking great Bunny! Oh and sorry for always forgetting to feed you. I'm just too busy with our new recruit/maid! (runs his hands up and down my arms) But I'm sure you'll learn to forgive me, right?

The room was silent. I guess Boomer forgot that Bunny was gagged. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bunny even as Boomer was carrying me down through the trap door.

Boomer: Anyway, bye Bunny. Say bye to Bunny.

Bubbles: (softly) Bye.

Boomer closed the trap door.

Bubbles: Who was that, Master?

Boomer: (not looking me in the eye) I told you, Bunny.

Bubbles: What was she doing there? Why was she chained up? Why are her eyes purple? Is she sick? Why were you trying to hide her from me?

Boomer: Ok! You ask way too many questions! Besides, (looks me in the eye as he outs Brick's books back) I told you not to go up there, didn't I?

I didn't say anything. I just looked at my feet, which were bare and pale.

Boomer: So here's what we're gonna do, for the sake of you and me both, I won't tell Brick or Butch in exchange that you never go up there again and you erase it from your mind.

I nodded. I guess Boomer would get in trouble too if Brick found out I knew about Bunny. He wouldn't be trusted.

Boomer: But you will be punished for not obeying direct orders. No Beauty and the Beast for you!

I nodded again.

Boomer: Also I have to chain you to the wall in my room cause Brick told me to if your disobedient

I nodded.

Boomer: Just finish cleaning up and then we can get started on your time out.

I nodded. So I finished cleaning up Boomer's room and he chained me to the wall.

Boomer: I'll be back in a few!

I couldn't concentrate on anything except Bunny. I had so many unanswered questions. But one thing was for sure, I have to set her free. I have to unlock her chains and let her go back to her family. I tried to think up a plan but came up with nothing. Eventually I got so tired from it all that I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up again, Boomer was kneeling in front of me.

Boomer: Wakey wakey eggs and bacey, Cupcake! It's time for you to get up. (caresses my cheek)

Bubbles: Wha-? How long have I been asleep, Master?

Boomer: About 45 min. Brick and Butch still aren't back yet and I'm feelin' pretty horny so, I'm gonna show ya how I get girls.

At first I didn't get what he meant then I did. He was gonna rape me, just like Butch! It was then that I remembered the day that I tried to run away. Painful flashbacks flooded my mind!

 _Bubbles: Gah! Butch! I can't take it! I can't take it all!_

 _Butch: Course you can! (shoves his entire thing into me roughly and I scream)_

 _Bubbles: Aaah! (gripping fiercely into the bedsheets and desperately trying to escape)_

 _Butch: Ah! See? It's not that bad. Huh? Why you crying, Baby Doll? (leans down to kiss my neck and whispers my ear while he continuously slams into me)_

 _Bubbles: Nngh!_

 _Butch: Oh yea, I forgot. You're a virgin, until now. (smirks) You're doing great though, Baby Doll. Take it like a ruff._

 _Tears spilled out of my eyes as I sensed blood trickling down my thighs._

Boomer: Cupcake? Cupcake!

I snapped back to reality, trembling.

Boomer: (unlocks chains on my arms) Are you ok? You seem anxious.

Bubbles: (starts to cry) Please, Boomer? Don't rape me, please!

Boomer: Ra-?

Bubbles: Please! I'm begging you! Don't hurt me the same way Butch did, please!

Boomer: Do the same-? Cupcake! I'm not gonna rape you! (holds my face in his hands)

Bubbles: Y-you-you're not?

Boomer: No. (leans in real close) I told you, I'm gonna show you how I get girls.

Then he very gently kissed me. Before very slowly slithering his tongue between my lips. I was still trembling and pretty stiff cause I wasn't totally convinced that Boomer wouldn't break me. Of course, I do know the difference between Butch and Boomer, obviously. I already know that if I gotta worry about ANYONE breaking me, it's gonna be Butch. But still, Boomer is still a bad guy, he may just be pretending to be cute and sweet.

Boomer: I know what you're thinking and I'm not like Butch. I won't hurt you.

Bubbles: How do you know that?

Boomer: (grins) When Butch was raping you, (I winced at that word) he didn't care how you felt, right?

Bubbles: Um..no.

Boomer: Exactly, I won't do that. I'm focusing on making YOU feel good.

And he did! I actually found myself moaning his name by the end. I think, Boomer's my favorite. He was very gentle and didn't rush through it like Butch did. Plus the whole way through, he was whispering in my ear how beautiful I was. Now I know he was just saying that but it still felt good to hear it. Afterwards Brick and Butch came back but I stayed upstairs. Anyway I gotta go, Brick wants to talk to me.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(tell me what you think)**

 **(sorry again for the wait)**


	7. Day 7, 8, 9 and 10

**(hi!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(WARNING)**

 **(if you love Bubbles and don't like to see her suffering then don't read this chapter)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 7**

Boomer is so NOT my favorite anymore! He's rude and manipulative and mean! He doesn't CARE for me! He was just tricking me into giving in to him! He's just like Butch except, um, MEANER! Yesterday he was all cute and sweet and nice and I thought that he actually CARED about me! Turns out, he was just PRETENDING! Oh, I am so mad I could just SPIT! Do you know what he did, Diary? I'll tell you what he did!

So I was in my cell right? Minding my own business! Trying to maintain my sanity! And he came into view of my bars and stood there. Whistling at me.

Boomer: (whistle) Here Bubbly. Here girl. Come to Boomer.

Although he was talking to me as if I were a dog, at the moment, me and him were cool. I saw him as the 'good' Jojo brother. I wanted to be friends with him. Or maybe possibly more than that. BUT HELL TO THE NAW NOW! I WILL NEVER DATE THAT BLONDE HAIRED STUPID BOY! Calm yourself, Bubbles. Anyway.

He motioned for me to come over to him. I slowly crawled to him cause I was still half asleep. He opened the gates and when I was face to face with him, he smiled. And I smiled back. But then without any warning or reason why, he punched me in the face! Not hard enough for me to like, die or go into a coma or anything but it was enough to stun me for a bit. My nose was bleeding and I stared wide eyed at the still smiling Boomer!

Boomer: Oh! I am so sorry! I don't know WHAT came over me! C'mere!

Looking back now, I probably shouldn't have been so quick to crawl back. After that he struck my head and I hit the floor! I felt dizzy and black dots started to cloud my vision! I slowly sat up again, holding my head.

Boomer: Ooo! Sorry about that! Come back!

This time I shook my head.

Bubbles: No Master...

Boomer: What you don't like me anymore? Come here!

That's when I got angry and yelled at him!

Bubbles: Do you think I'm insane!? I'm not gonna keep coming to you, expecting you to treat me any different! Leave me alone!

Boomer chuckled softly and touched my chin with his hand, of which I swatted away.

Bubbles: Don't touch me!

Boomer: What only Butch can touch you now!?

Bubbles: I never said-!

Boomer: Aye yo Butch! Apparently you're the only one that can touch the thot anymore!

Butch: (in the distance) I love you too, Baby Doll!

Bubbles: I don't love you! (angrily pointed at Boomer) You! Get away from me! I never wanna speak to you again!

Boomer: Yea, whatever you say Cupcake. I only came here to give you your coffee.

I snatched the mug from him and sat and drank my coffee.

I hate Boomer.

 **Dear My Diary, Day 8**

I was in my cell, writing in you, when Brick came in with 2 mugs of coffee and Boomer came in with some wires and a small device. I was still mad at Boomer and I still AM mad at Boomer but that didn't really change anything. It was around noon and was a pretty chill day. Brick with his usual morning routine and Butch with his usual horny routine. (haha, that rhymes!) Overall, nothing really eventful had happened. Until now.

Bubbles: W-What's going on? Master?

Brick: Stand up, Bubbles.

Bubbles: But what's-

Brick: Stand the fuck up and stop asking questions!

I quickly stood and Boomer stepped towards me. I took a step backward and Brick glared at me.

Brick: What? You don't like him anymore?

Bubbles: Why does everyone keep saying that!

Brick: Just do me a favor and allow him to touch you, will ya?

I stood stiffly as Boomer inserted a bunch of needles into my arms and back and legs. I started to get a little anxious, still not knowing what was going on. Boomer held on to the ends of all of those wires and in his left hand and held the small device in his right.

Bubbles: So, are y'all gonna tell me what's happening right now or (trails off)?

My question was completely ignored as Brick sipped one of the mugs.

Boomer: Ready! Where should I start the level at?

Brick: Ummm, let's start her off at level 5. See if she can handle it.

Bubbles: Handle what-?

Suddenly my entire body was filled with indescribable pain! I couldn't move but screamed as loud as I could! It was only for a split second but it felt like an hour of tiny needles tearing up my body! I slowly started to fall forward but Butch caught me and laid me on my back on the floor. When it finally ended, I could feel my arms and legs twitching.

Boomer: Again?

Brick: (smirks and sips coffee) Again.

They did it over and over again. Mocking me. Fortunately, I managed to keep my promise and didn't cry though I could hardly open my eyes. Eventually they decided to stop or else I probably would have died. I just lay there, on the floor, breathing heavily.

Brick: Coffee?

 **Dear My Diary, Day 9**

I'm pretty sure the boys are torturing me. Specifically trying to 'make me stronger'. Often without any explanation or real reason. Like today, Brick was sitting in his arm chair in the living room and he told me to pour him a glass of wine. Which I did, cause I don't want to get yelled at.

Butch and Boomer have been...SOMEwhere. When I asked Brick he told me they were 'taking care of something' and for me to 'stop asking questions'. I hope that they haven't been up in the attic. I know Boomer said he wouldn't tell Brick or Butch about me knowing about Bunny but you never know with Boomer. Speaking of Bunny, she's starting to be a frequent part of my dreams, or should I say nightmares. I don't understand who she is or why the boys chained her up there but what scares me the most is her eyes...an abnormal shade of purple...

ANYway, back to Brick, I gave him his glass, filled to the brim with wine and he told me to get on my hands and knees. Of course, I was hesitant but Brick threatened to bathe me with the hose, so I kneeled.

Brick: Turn around.

I did and felt him lay his feet on my back.

Brick: Thanks.

I sighed and allowed him to watch TV and sip his red wine. After some time my arms and legs got tired and I struggled to keep my body up. That wouldn't have been a problem if I had my powers. Eventually my arms let out and my face connected with the smelly carpet. Brick frowned at me and I muttered a 'sorry'.

Brick: Sorry what?

Bubbles: Sorry Master.

Brick: (sigh) Just go get me more wine. (hands me his empty glass)

I nodded and headed to the kitchen. I don't know why but I felt really anxious and sweaty. My hand shaked as I pulled the bottle of wine from the cabinets.

Bubbles: What the-?

All of a sudden, the bottle fell from my hands and smashed into a million pieces. I stared at the mess I had made and turned to Brick's glaring crimson eyes.

Bubbles: (lowers head) I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry. M-Master.

Brick: J-Just shut and clean up the mess!

I immediately did just that, surprised that Brick didn't smack me over the head. Once I was done, I made him a new glass.

Brick: Come here, Slave.

I ignored his new nickname for me and handed him his glass. His eyes never left mine as he drank before setting it down on the table next to his chair. He motioned for me to come closer and I took a step forward. He took my hand and forcibly pulled me down onto his lap. He pulled my legs over his thighs and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to his chest. I tried to sit as far away from him as I could while still sitting on Brick's lap.

Brick: Do you want your coffee now?

I nodded and he handed me the familiar white mug. And you know what I just noticed, Diary? It's always the boys who make me my coffee. Maybe they think I'll destroy the coffee machine or something. Anyway, I like drinking my coffee. It makes me feel at ease, for like 2 minutes. Then I feel horrible. But for the time being I felt great!

Brick: (brought his lips to my ear and whispered softly) It's just the two of us, Slave. What do you want to do?

I shrugged. He brought his hand down to my bare thigh and squeezed it. I stayed calm.

Brick: (still whispering) You wanna watch a movie?

Bubbles: Sure.

So then, Brick turned me around so that my back was pressed on his chest. I wasn't really paying much attention to it though, I kinda dosed off. But I woke up again to Brick harshly spreading my legs apart and I gasped loudly. Brick covered my mouth with his big hand.

Brick: (softly) Shhh..

I didn't yell or scream like how I would have a couple day ago but I was bright red. Brick led both my hands to the armrests and whispered.

Brick: Don't. Move.

I took a deep breath in as his fingers trailed down from my breasts to the inside of my thighs. I could feel my breathing picking up and my palms start to get sweaty. Now, I'm NOT gonna go into detail cause..well..it just makes me feel weird. But I will admit that I kinda enjoyed Brick calling me 'Slave'. Don't even ASK, Diary! I am going INSANE! I REALLY feel like leaving now! Everything is just too overwhelming and I feel like it's bringing me down! Take a deep breath Bubbles! You'll get out of here soon. Soon...

I want my coffee...

 **Dear My Diary, Day 10**

Butch dragged me by the hair into the basement, where they kept all their dead bodies! (That's SO unsanitary!)

Bubbles: Let me go! Let go of me!

Butch: Whatever you say, Baby Doll.

He threw me into the cell and quickly closed the gate. My eyes widened as I saw the bodies or what used to be the bodies of women AND some men! I recognized a familiar blonde haired girl with the decaying wound in her chest and I covered my mouth with my hand. Trying to prevent myself from crying. Or throwing up! Or both!

Butch: Welp, have fun!

He started to leave but I protested. I wasn't about to just let him let me rot here! I was beyond frightened! It's not like I haven't seen a dead body before or many dead bodies before! But still! That can be pretty traumatizing! Why they decided to put me there, I have no idea! I assume that they thought that I would become 'stronger' by spending the whole day in a room full of dead bodies.

Bubbles: You can't just leave me here, Master! Please!

Butch: I can and I will.

Bubbles: Please! I'll do anything!

Butch: (raises an eyebrow and opens slot) Anything?

I nodded. I know I know! Butch was going to be perverted and ask me to do something totally outrageous! But honestly, all I wanted to do was get out of there!

Butch: Ok, in exchange for you not spending the day in here, you'll spend the day with your hands tied behind your back and a ball gag in your mouth.

Bubbles: Ok! (nodding furiously) That doesn't sound too bad!

Butch: (smirk) Alright then.

He opened the gate and let me out. I have to admit, I feel pretty good with myself for making such a great deal.

* * *

I was a fool! I should have known Butch could turn ANYTHING into some sexy foreplay! Turns out the ball gag had holes in them and basically the whole time I had it in my mouth I was drooling all over myself! My neck and breasts feel all sticky and nasty and I overall am just disgusted with myself! Butch had me sit on the floor and just..well..SIT THERE! And when I needed to go to the bathroom, Butch would escort me! (honestly, I don't feel too bad about that cause I don't hate him...I don't LOVE him either!) Don't even get me started with Boomer, trying to keep a conversation with me even though he KNOWS I can't talk with the gag in my mouth! Brick kept staring at me the entire time, too. Like, he just kept ogling me! (I liked it though. Shh! Don't tell anyone!)

 **(For some reason the song _Rise_ was stuck in my head while I was writing this chapter)**

 **(You know, the one by Katy Perry)**

 **(Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the multiple diary entries!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(;3)**


	8. Day 11

**(REVIEW and..)**

 **(Enjoy!)**

 **Dear My Diary, Day 11**

I'm very lonely, Diary. All day all day everyday in my cell, and when I'm not in my cell, I'm entertaining one of the boys in some way. Did I tell you that I'm not even allowed to go to the bathroom alone? I have to alert one of the guys to escort me. I'm really bored! Maybe I can convince whoever comes by to let me watch TV. I hope it's Boomer. Don't worry, I still hate him with a passion. It's just, he's most likely to at least PRETEND to be nice to me. Butch would take it as an invitation and Brick just scares me. (In a good way)

* * *

Bubbles: Master Boomer? I need to go to the bathroom! Let me out!

I heard some murmurs and shuffling of the floor. Then I heard someone stomping over to the cell. But it wasn't Boomer. It was Butch!

Bubbles: Butch! No! (quickly backs away from bars)

Butch: Butch! Yes! (opens the gate and steps in)

Bubbles: No! Get away from me!

So it looked like my little stunt totally backfired! I did NOT want Butch to escort me. After what he did yesterday, I didn't think I was ready to face him again.

Butch: Aw but you called!

Bubbles: I called for Master Boomer!

Butch: And Master Boomer is busy! So you get ME, Baby Doll. C'mon, let's take you to the little girls room.

He grabbed me and (fortunately) didn't take me to HIS bathroom but instead to the main one, the one down the hall from the front door. But before he can close the door I quickly grabbed whatever was closest and swung at his head as hard as I could. I managed to hit him in the back of the head and he actually seemed hurt! At least, hurt enough for me to be able to run out the door! I don't know WHAT had come over me but I LIKED it! I ran for the front door and reached for the door handle but right as my fingers grazed it, Butch pulled me back by the waist.

Butch: (cupped my face with his hand) Where do you think you're goin' you little whore?! I thought you needed to use the bathroom, huh?!

He actually seemed ANGRY at me. He was usually all 'Baby Doll this' and 'Baby Doll that'. I guess he wasn't so happy about me hitting him upside the head with whatever I hit him with. (I think it was a razor :/ ) Nevertheless, I felt ultimately defeated. Failing to escape this place ONCE AGAIN!

Boomer: What the actual FUCK is going on!?

Butch: She tried to escape again!

Brick directed his eyes on me and I shuddered under his icy glare. He slowly stepped closer to me as Butch held me tightly.

Boomer: Wow, how naughty can you get, Cupcake?

Butch brought his negatively charged fist to the side of my face. I could feel the heat on my cheek. But Brick brought his hand up to stop Butch and he brought his fist down.

Brick: Butch, put her down.

Butch growled but took his hands off me and I fell to the ground. Brick crouched down a bit to reach my eye level.

Brick: Bubbles. I'm warning you, this is the LAST time you'll try to escape. I'm not gonna tolerate disobedient slaves. (cocked head) Do you think you deserve a punishment?

Bubbles: ...Y-Yes Master Brick.

I looked down in shame. I can't handle his intense crimson eyes. But I did want to be punished and DON'T ask me why either cause I still don't know! I don't even know why I tried to escape anyway, I knew I would get caught...Maybe I just wanted attention...

Brick: (smirks and whispers softly) What do you want me to do to you?

Bubbles: B-Beat me Master Brick.

Yup, that came out of my mouth. I don't why it did but it did. I looked up at Brick wide eyed and he had a sinister grin on his face.

Boomer: (amused expression) Woah, really?

Butch: I'd be happy to do the deed!

At that moment, he forgot that I had hit him over the head with a razor and was ready to get in my pants again. Well, technically under my dress. (cause of this maid's outfit)

Bubbles: No! Brick has to do it!

All the guys stared at me for a minute and I nervously coughed.

Bubbles: Y'know, cause, he's the leader. (lowers head again)

Butch scoffed at looked back at Brick, wanting an answer. Brick thought about it as I discreetly shook my head violently. If Brick allowed that, Butch would rape me! Of course Brick would try the same thing but...that's different..Luckily Brick shook his head.

Brick: Nah, I'd rather do it myself.

I internally celebrated as Brick pushed me to his room. That was my first time being in there and it honestly didn't look that bad or messy. Red walls, black rug, millions of books. But there wasn't any dust bunnies and it seemed like the floor had just been vacuumed. Then Brick caught me staring and explained.

Brick: My room's so clean because the previous maid of our did a fantastic job.

Bubbles: W-What happened to her, Master?

Brick: She went crazy. Like REAL crazy. So we locked her up in chains and put her in the attic. Just a reminder, of what's gonna happen if you try to 'kill' us.

I gulped. You know who he was talking about right, Diary? He was talking about Bunny! She was their old maid! She must have done something so bad that the guys were forced to lock her up! I gotta find a way to go back up there and find out!

But at that moment I had bigger things to deal with...like Brick and his leather wip.

Brick: Don't worry, this will only hurt, A LOT!

And with that the wip met my right upper thigh. I screamed in pain tears already starting to spill from my eyes. Then he lashed me again and again and again. The wip, with each snap, sliced into my skin. By the last lash I was sure I would die from the pain. But then Brick stopped, wiped away my tears and kissed me full on the mouth. He didn't wait for my permission and instead, shoved his tongue down my throat! But I liked it! I completely relaxed against him.

Brick: That's right Slave, relax.

Brick kissed me again as his hands rand down my body. There was blood seeping out of some of the wip's cuts but Brick didn't even hesitate to kiss me all over. One hand layed on my bare thigh, pushing the hem of the maid's skirt farther and farther up. He suckled on my neck, giving me a hickey. I giggled and held on to Brick's back.

Brick: Heh, Are you enjoying this?

Boomer: Brick!

Brick ignored his brother's call.

Bubbles: M-Maybe.

Brick: Well stop it.

Boomer: Brick!

Brick: What!? I'm busy!

Boomer: I know but Ace is here! Y'know, Ace from the Gang Green Gang is here?

Brick: Yes you idiot! What does he want?

Boomer: He won't say but it's urgent!

Brick lets out a scowl as he lifts off of me and surprisingly orders me to stand up.

Brick: Stand up.

I stood, internally cursing and ignoring the pain coming from the wip cuts. Of course I'm sure another time will come when Brick wants me to play 'Master and Slave' but I still blame Boomer for ruining my moment.

Brick: Go to your cell. And nowhere else.

I nodded slowly.

Brick: We'll continue this next time.

I slowly made my way back to my 'room'. Honestly I never knew I would ever be sad over leaving Brick's room.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(sorry if the ending seems rushed)**

 **(I'm not feeling well at all)**

 **(I hope you enjoyed this)**


End file.
